Perfectly Imperfect
by ToBeRoyal
Summary: Lily is quite fond of rash decisions, as she is a demigod. Jason wants to stop her, but doesn't. She leaves, and everything is set into motion. Part two in 'Healing Lily' one-shot series. JASON/OC FRIENDSHIP! Mentions of Caleo. Rated T cuz I say so. Includes Taylor Swift song 'Last Kiss'


Lily watched the water below, the icy waters chilling her yet warming her at the same time. She missed solid ground and plant life, but the sea was the next best thing.  
"Lils?"  
Lily turned to see Percy. She offered him a grand smile. He returned it, too blind and seaweed brain-like to notice she was in pain.  
"Hey Percy," she said brightly. "What's up?"  
"It's time for breakfast," he informed her. "Jason said you'd be here."  
"I'll down in a sec," she replied, clutching her bow. Her quiver rested beside her. "I just need to do something."  
He gave her a wary grin before running off, thinking off blue pancakes.  
Lily sighed and rested her chin on her palm. The letter in her pocket weighed her down, it seemed. She pulled it out and read.

_ Dear Mom,_  
_I'm in hell here. Jason can see through my mask. Everyone else thinks I'm healing. It sickens me to see Leo and Calypso together._  
_I'm making a rash decision. I'm leaving. We'll be docking soon at a rest stop, which is where I'll escape. Don't worry, I'm heading to London where dad is._  
_Love,_  
_Lily_

She attached the note to a box of cereal she knew her mother was fond of before attaching the box to an arrow and shooting it up. It never came down.  
She made her way to breakfast, rubbing her arm.  
"Hi," she said shyly, sitting down next to Piper. The others greeted her warmly.  
"What's on the agenda today?" Annabeth asked.  
"Lazy Sunday!" Percy called out. His quest mates cheered. Everyone quickly devoured their breakfasts before spreading off. Percy and Annabeth went to talk/make out in his cabin, Piper and Calypso got together for a girls' day (they had invited the three others who all declined), Hazel planned to spend the day with Frank, Leo left to tinker, and Lily found herself sitting on her bed with Jason, who was becoming one of her closer friends.  
"So…" Jason said, twiddling his thumbs. Lily reached underneath her bed and pulled out her guitar. Jason watched as she strummed and hummed, and occasionally jotted something down on a sheet of paper.  
"I'm leaving," she told him, eyes fixated on her guitar. He shot up.  
"Why?" he demanded, grabbing her wrist and staring her square in the eyes. "Why?"  
"I hate here," she whined, playing a random chord. "Leo and Calypso sicken me, you're the only friend I have. Piper and Hazel ditched me for Calypso. Annabeth never liked me too much. Frank gets awkward around me. Percy thinks of me as a little cousin. I'm the ninth wheel. I'm nothing important, I'm just weighing you guys down. So I'm leaving before dinner. I'm gonna take the plate and cup and go- wait, why tell you?" Lily went back to her song.  
"What are you writing?" Jason inquired after an awkward pause. She shifted the guitar.  
"A song," she replied simply. Her voice held no emotion. "About Leo and I's breakup and what it would be like had it not been for this quest and the immortal blood rushing through our veins." Another awkward pause.  
"Can I hear it?"  
A shrug. "Sure. Something to remember me by."

_ I still remember the look on your face_  
_ Lit through the darkness at 1:58_  
_ The words that you whispered_  
_ For just us to know_  
_ You told me you loved me_  
_ So why did you go away?_  
_ Away_

_ I do recall now the smell of the rain_

Jason faintly remembered that it had rained on the day of her and Leo's breakup, like Jupiter didn't approve.

_ Fresh on the pavement_  
_ I ran off the plane_  
_ That July 9th_  
_ The beat of your heart_  
_ It jumps through your shirt_  
_ I can still feel your arms_

_ But now I'll go sit on the floor_  
_ Wearing your clothes_  
_ All that I know is_  
_ I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_ I never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_ Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_ Your name, forever the name on my lips _

_ I do remember the swing of your step_  
_ The life of the party, you're showing off again_  
_ And I roll my eyes and then_  
_ You pull me in_  
_ I'm not much for dancing_  
_ But for you I did_

_ Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_  
_ I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_  
_ How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_  
_ There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions_

He noticed Lily briefly wipe away a tear.

_ And I'll go sit on the floor_  
_ Wearing your clothes_  
_ All that I know is_  
_ I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_ Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_ Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_ Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_ So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_  
_ And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_  
_ And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_  
_ Hope it's nice where you are_

_ And I hope the sun shines_  
_ And it's a beautiful day_  
_ And something reminds you_  
_ You wish you had stayed_  
_ You can plan for a change in weather and time_  
_ But I never planned on you changing your mind_

_ So I'll go sit on the floor_  
_ Wearing your clothes_  
_ All that I know is_  
_ I don't know how to be something you miss_  
_ Never thought we'd have a last kiss_  
_ Never imagined we'd end like this_  
_ Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_ Just like our last kiss_  
_ Forever the name on my lips_  
_ Forever the name on my lips_

_ Just like our last..._

Both Lily and Jason jumped when thunderous clapping was heard. They turned to see their friends excluding Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth. Percy whistled, and Lily found herself blushing. She beamed at her friends' responses to her song. Annabeth appeared from behind Percy, clapping too. She smiled widely at Lily for the first time since the Titan War. Lily almost regretted her decision.  
But as she stood at the helm of the Argo || she knew she was making the right decision. The ship had docked an hour ago. She crept off, hearing "Where's Lily?" is background. She heard a scream and assumed they found her note. She heard footsteps but was far too quick. Weeks later, she arrived at her dad's place in London, bloody and beaten with a broken arm.  
The Argo || grew solemn without her. Leo and Calypso barely kissed anymore, and Calypso was often found crying. Piper and Hazel felt like they were being repeatedly slapped, thinking of how they had left Lily just like Leo had. Frank felt guilty for not being friendly. Annabeth hated herself for the way she ignored Lily. They had been so close before Luke died. Percy looked broken. He had gotten so used to see the girl he thought of his little sister sitting at the breakfast table, chatting with anyone who would listen. Leo stopped cracking jokes. Jason just wished he had stopped her.  
Lily lay still in the hospital bed while the eight she left behind worried about her.  
Things had been perfect since Percy and Annabeth's return from Tartarus. But the breakup had turned things from perfect to perfectly imperfect, and with Lily gone, it had only worsened.  
A girl with black hair accompanied by a blond and a redhead thought otherwise.

**A/N: So ends our little Jason/OC friendship series (which was only 2 one shots)! However, there will be a full fledged story sequel coming up once I finish with the black haired girl's and the redhead's story. Both are OCs. The blond is not. THE NEXT STORY WILL BE A CROSSOVER. Got any guesses to who the blond is? Bye for now.**

_**~ToBeRoyal**_


End file.
